The Affair
by Tatyana Random
Summary: Harry loves his life, only he doesn't know it's built on a lie. Ginny convinces herself that she loves her husband, if only she could ignore the guilt for the knife she holds in his back… Two couples with one tie that binds them and their lives are about to change... Very adult. AU.


` **_The Affair_**

Summary: Harry loves his life, only he doesn't know it's built on a lie. Ginny convinces herself that she loves her husband, if only she could ignorethe guilt for the knife she holds in his back…

A/N: Wow…I'm back after how many years? It's been waaaaay too long. Anyway, I decided to try something totally different from my normal fics. I hope ya'll like it.

_ Chapter One: __What He Doesn't know…_

**_ Ginny_**

_Keys jingle, shattering the silence in the dark room. I jump and make a small muffled sound against the rags gagging me. The atmosphere becomes tense and I shut my eyes against it. His presence nears me and I open my eyes to look at him. If I'm going to die, I want to see who my murderer is. They were fighting in the warzone that Hogwarts has become and one of the foul Death Eaters captured me without anyone from the Order noticing. He took my wand, blindfolded me and brought me here to lock away in this dungeon._

_"Did you miss me, pretty?"_

_I know his voice. Never has it sent a tremor through me until this moment. _

_He lifts the mask obscuring his face and looks into me. I can tell by the bloodlust in his steel silver eyes that he can smell my fear. He comes close to my face, close enough to kiss…_

_"I want you," he whispers. "I want you and I will have you."_

_He raises his wand and my heart pounds. I don't know what curse he will perform on me._

_A jet of golden light streams out and the ties that bind me come lose. I spit the rag out of my mouth and stand up. I won't have him look down on me anymore than he already has._

_"I hate you." I say, the bravery in my voice hiding the fear in my heart. "My brothers will come for me. Harry…he'll come for me"_

_His cold laugh makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand._

_ "They're dead," he sneers. "Your brothers are dead. The ones who survived have surrendered." His sharp silver eyes cut me. "Potter is dead."_

_"Liar!"_

_He tsks. "So adamant…and fiery." He fingers my hair. "They always said it's in redheads."_

_"Don't touch me!" I shriek as I jump away from him._

_He's on me in and instant._

_"I'll touch you whenever, and wherever I want," he grabs my arm forcefully and pulls me to him. "I'll touch you and no one will stop me."_

_His Death Eater robes are open. I smell his scent. It's clean and inviting, betraying who he really is. He unbuckles his pants. Keys jingle and they fall to the floor. My breath catches in my lungs and I fight. I slap the shit out of him with my free hand and his head flies to the side. I knee him in his stomach and he staggers away from me, nearly tripping over the pants at his ankles. I run to the where I know the door is. I try the handle; it's locked from the outside. _

_I squeal in frustration. I chance a look behind me. His pants are back up and he's stalking me._

_His eyes are filled with fire. _

_"You'll pay for that, bitch." He spits _

_He grabs me and turns me around to face him. There's a calculating look in his eyes, like he's deciding what he want to do with me. Then he backhands me across the face and I fall to the floor. He bends swiftly and snatches me up by my hair._

_"You are going to want me," he says clearly. "You're going to want me and I will make you beg for it like the good little slut that you are."_

_He picks me up and presses my back against the door. His pants are unbuttoned and he stands between my legs. In one swift movement, he rips the knickers off my body. I'm trapped between him and the door and my position makes me helpless. I curse the skirt I'm wearing. Pants would have at least created a barrier. One of his long fingers makes its way between us, between my legs._

_"You're wet…" he says hatefully. "Is that for me, pretty?"_

_Without warning, he thrust into me. I whimper because of the pain between my legs. He moves slowly at first, with long strokes and I feel like I'm being torn apart. Then the friction increases and the pain becomes a dull ache._

_"Tell me you love it," he demands._

_Tears are in my eyes now, because this was my virginity and now the enemy has it. He pinches one of my nipples through my clothes and it throbs painfully._

_"Tell me…" he says sharply as he continues to slam into me. "Say you love it."_

_I turn my head so my mouth is near his ear._

_"I love it." I lie. "I love what you're doing to me."_

_Then I bite his ear so hard that I taste blood._

_He screams._

My eyes snap open and I sit up swiftly. My breathing is short and my nightgown is sticking to my back with sweat. I roll my hands over the other side of the bed. My husband is gone; he's at work. I sigh and climb out of bed gingerly as though I'm sore from the forceful sex in my dream, the dream that comes and goes. The same reoccurring nightmare. Only I know its truth.

I jump out of bed and run to the loo where I scrub my body, until it's raw.

I don't love him anymore.

The thought makes my head hurt. I thought I'd love him forever. I thought my love for him was stronger…I thought it meant more.

I was wrong.

I don't love him, I don't hate him, and I don't feel anything, but overwhelming detachment. It makes me sad. I know he loves me and it makes me sad.

Keys jingle and the door unlocks downstairs

_Keys jingle_

I have a startling flashback of that fateful night of the final battle in Hogwarts.

"Gin?"

I shut my eyes; my husband is home. It's time to pretend.

"I'm in the bedroom, Harry."

I eye the bed. It's unmade from this morning, from when I made love to my husband. He didn't know, he never knows…and I'm betraying him. I know he doesn't deserve it, but somewhere in my mind, I justify that he does.

He appears in the doorway with a crooked smile on his handsome face.

"Hey babe."

I smile a mechanic smile. "Hey honey. How was your day?"

He sits down on the chair at our desk and pulls off his shoes. "It was long," he chuckles. "And slow. Tomorrow might be better. We haven't caught them yet, but we know they're out there."

I nod my head. "Things will get better. You know if I see anyone, I'll let you know."

Another lie. Thank God I'm not an Auror.

"I know." Harry says with a smile. "I can never thank you enough."

My heart rips in half at that statement. If only he knew…

He shouldn't be thanking me; he should be getting as far away from me as he can.

I lean and kiss the side of his face. He grabs my hand and leads me to the front of him to make me sit on his lap. I'm straddling him and his hands are on my waist. He tries to look into my eyes. I look away without realizing my mistake.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

Damn…what now? Thinking quickly, I smile, hoping it looks as warm as I'm trying to make it. I kiss his lips.

"I thought I heard something." I shrug my shoulders. "Just my imagination, I guess."

He smiles again and taps my temple. "That crazy imagination of yours…"

His fingers intertwine themselves in my hair and he nuzzles my neck.

"I love the way you smell, Gin," his voice is deeper than normal. "Like the sweetest flowers."

He comes back up and nibbles my ear. "Take off your clothes."

My breath quickens. "What?"

His tone reminds me of something else…of someone else.

The desire in his emerald eyes is thick. Then his expression softens.

"Take off your clothes, sweetheart," he says again in a softer tone.

That's my husband…_that's _the Harry I know.

I don't want to make him suspicious, so I oblige him. I lift the shirt over my head and he reaches behind me to unsnap my bra. He picks me up with my legs still wrapped around him and carries me to our unmade bed. He gently places me there and kisses me in the sweetest way.

"I love you, Ginny" he whispers. "I love you so much…"

He slides my knickers down my thighs and plants little kisses down my body. His head buries between my legs and I sigh, losing myself, with my eyes playing about the ceiling.

After several minutes he hovers over me. I look into his green eyes and am struck by the emotion in them. Before I can stop myself, the words tumble out my mouth on instinct, startling me.

"I love you, Harry."

He smiles that crooked smile that was my undoing in school, and slams into me with so much passion that I'm forced backward.

I tell myself that this is my husband. I tell myself that I love him.


End file.
